Eremin Oneshots
by XoKris10oX
Summary: A few Eremin Oneshots I've wrote a while ago or maybe yesterday. :) (I will possibly keep the book up to date with my oneshots I post if I don't get too many haters cause I switched up my interest. ;-;)
1. Happy Birthday Armin

**Okay if you're going to get pissy at me because I'm posting my Eremin stories on here, could you not? Just fuckin ignore the notifications please. I write what I want for the enjoyment of people and myself. I stopped writing for the Nalu fandom because of those people so if you ruin the Eremin fandom for me, I'm quitting writing all together. I know I'm not great at it but at least I'm trying...**

 **Anyways for the Eremin fans, enjoy~ :)**

 **(Also I got to join the ereminficsonly blog on Tumblr! I get to take requests and all that! I'm Kris10 on the blog!)**

* * *

 **Rating: M (implied blowjob and somewhat smutty I guess)**  
 **Summary: When Armin's dragged to a club for his birthday, he gets something he didn't expect to receive.**

* * *

Why me? Today was not my day. Today was my birthday where I would finally be turning 21. Happy Birthday to me. Only thing that sucked was Christa, Ymir, Jean and Marco would be dragging me to a club. I can just imagine them getting me drunk and the hangover I'd be feeling tomorrow. It wouldn't be fun. I wasn't wearing anything special. Just some jeans and a long sleeve shirt. My runners weren't exactly new but they didn't look bad either, completing my look. I heard a knock on my door and that's when I looked at the clock. 9:30 PM. I groaned.

"Coming." I said in a monotone voice. Right now I really hate my life. Most people would be excited. Not me. I'm not a social person and never liked going to parties that much. A lot of alcohol tasted nasty to me and I couldn't take my liquor like a 'man'. I'm sure a lot of people could. When I opened the door, there was my assholes of friends standing there with stupid smirks on their faces.

"Ready to go?" Christa asked cheerfully.

"Yes." I muttered, closing the door and stepping out into the cold autumn air. The car was running with Marco in the driver's seat, ready to go. He just smiled brightly at me while I gave him a small glare. Not too long though. I knew I couldn't stay mad at Marco. Heck, I couldn't stay mad at any of them but I sure as hell will try. The car ride was quicker than to my liking. I regretted ever doing this. Jean pulled me along while Marco went to park the car. Seeing drunks passed out on the sidewalk made me feel sick. It didn't take long to get into the club and me to be seated on a lounge with a drink in my hand. I looked around to see people just jamming out to the music.

"Alright man. I'm going to give you your birthday gift. It's from me and Marco." Jean said with mischievous swirling in his eyes.

"What is it?"

"A stripper is going to give you a lap dance." Jean grinned while my eyes widened. I have never gotten a lap dance in my life. Heck, I was still a virgin and innocent in a lot of things. Sure I've read a few fanfictions when I was younger but that's all. I wasn't like most guys who watched porn.

"W-What?!" I went to stand up only to have a large amount of pressure fall in my lap, making me sit back down. I looked up to see a brunette with turquoise eyes comfortably sitting in my lap with a smirk on his lips. He wasn't wearing a shirt but he had a key necklace and he only had black trunks on.

"Well what do we got here?" His breathe was warm and husky, sending thrills through my body. "It's the birthday boy."

"Y-yeah." I cursed my stutter and tried to gulp down my nerves. It didn't work.

"Armin, this is Eren." Jean said to me but I barely heard him, getting lost in those seductive eyes.

"Armin, nice to meet you." He whispered in my ear, lightly nibbling it afterwards.

"Show him a good time, Eren. He's never been out before and this is his first lap dance." Jean explained.

"First you say?" Eren sounded interested, his eyes sparking with amusement. "I'll make sure you won't forget it."

"Don't scar him, Eren." Jean warned which only made Eren's smirk return and my mind turn to mush. Eren just nodded and started off slowly, grinding against my lap. I bit my lip and hissed a tad at the feeling. Eren seemed quite pleased as he kept this up for, what seemed like, his amusement. I felt him add more pressure to my lap with his ass and his lips started attacking my neck. I swore later I would be killing Jean and Marco for this. I felt Eren stick out his tongue and drag it up along my neck, making my heart thump rapidly in my chest. I felt my breath quicken when his lips found my ear, pressing a small kiss there.

"So you having a good birthday so far?" He moaned, rather sexy, in my ear. I swallowed thickly and nodded. "Maybe I could give you your birthday gift from me later~"

"I-I..." Was all I could get out as my cheeks turned to flames.

"You know, it takes a lot of money to get in my pants but for you, I'll do it for free~" I nearly came on spot. I smiled nervously when he backed away so I could see his face. "Hmmmm, you're hard already?"

"N-No." I squeaked, cheeks going redder if that was possible. He just smirked once again and rolled his hips harder, earning a gasp and a small moan from me. Never have I been truly embarrassed in my life. Sure I was bullied in school and my only friends were Jean and Marco at the time but even then, I was not this embarrassed. I never thought I'd have a hot stripper in my lap, turning me on as well. But here I was, biting my lip so hard I thought it'd bleed while Eren grounded into my lap. I felt Eren lick my lips playfully, brushing his lips against mine in a teasing matter. His eyes closed and mine widened when he pressed a quick, hard kiss to my lips. Then again and again. My arms landed at my sides when Eren leaned closer, kissing me so hard it took my breath away.

"W-Woah... I-I -mmf- I don't think.. this i-is part of th-the job." I tried to get out with Eren's mouth on mine. Eren's eyes open a tad, just enough to be half lidded.

"Jean said it was cool to give you a make out session. He said you'd like it." Eren took my bottom lip between his teeth and lightly nibbled. I released a moan against my wishes. I couldn't help it. Eren was hot, sexy, hansom, everything around that and he was such a good kisser. I felt self couscous because the only kiss I had was with this one girl back in high school before I realized I was gay. Before I could say anything and Eren could lean forward again, we were interrupted.

"Aright Eren. Times up." Jean came over to us and crossed his arms. Marco was with him as well. Marco smiled and waved at me while I just blushed and waved back. My face was practically on fire tonight. I knew my penis was painfully hard and I couldn't do one damn thing about it right now.

"Awww but we were just getting to the good part." Eren whined.

"I'm not paying you extra cause you were having fun. Off of Armin, now." Jean ordered.

"What if I don't charge double? Come on, he's fun." Eren snuggled into the crook of my neck, pressing a small kiss there. I instantly bucked my hips, not on purpose of course, and Eren returned the gesture only harder.

"Eren..." Jean seemed to be giving the brunette a warning but Eren was just not caring.

"Can I at least get rid of his boner?" My blush darkened immediately when I heard the snicker come from Marco and even Jean.

"And how, may I ask, would you do that?" Jean asked, smirking. I knew where this was going. I looked at Eren to see him staring down at me with a smirk of his own. He leaned closer until we were nose to nose and held my face when I tried to look away.

"I'd suck his brain out through his dick." I trembled at the way he said that. Even so, my eyes couldn't be wider. I never imagined on my 21st birthday I'd be dragged to the private bathroom by an alluring male so he could suck my cock to oblivion. I also never imagined that he would be my boyfriend and husband in the near future.


	2. Last Friday Night

**Rating: T (Spin the bottle, drunkness, partying, making out, the usual.)**  
 **Summary: "I remember last Friday night like it was yesterday. Considering I was the one of the few sober, I could remember everything right down to the first few shots Eren took and Mikasa joining him. It was somewhat entertaining when I wasn't pulled into party games and whatever. But I believe it all started when we got to Jean's place for his house party... That's when hell began."**

* * *

I remember last Friday night like it was yesterday. Considering I was the one of the few sober, I could remember everything right down to the first few shots Eren took and Mikasa joining him. It was somewhat entertaining when I wasn't pulled into party games and whatever. But I believe it all started when we got to Jean's place for his house party... That's when hell began.

* * *

 **A Week Ago**

"Glad you guys could make it!" Jean cheered, allowing Eren and myself to enter. I was never really into partying but I was dragged here by Eren, who is my secret crush. Some people were already drunk and it wasn't even ten yet. I sighed and gave Jean my jacket so he could hang it up. I watched some drunken girls dancing on the table, giving some guys a show. I felt so out of place here.

"Let's get some drinks." Eren grabbed my hand, which I blushed to, and pulled me towards the drinks table. I wasn't much of a drinker but I did have a cup of Sour Puss. I pretty much stood in the corner like the loner I was and watched this whole event unfold. Jean was pretty much hammered before midnight and Marco was trying to help him stay on his feet. Levi didn't seem like he was drunk at all. Hanji, on the other hand, stumbled into him.

"Tch, idiot." Levi growled low in his voice. He threw Hanji over his shoulder and trotted towards the bathroom with her. Hanji screamed something about Steve will end us all. Whoever that Steve is.

"Hey, what'd you doing in the corner like a party pooper?" Annie, Mikasa's girlfriend, came over to me. I just smiled at her.

"No reason. I'm just not the partying type I guess."

"So you're like me. Rather stay home watching a good movie with popcorn." I could hear amusement in her voice. Despite what people thought of Annie, she was really friendly to me. Some would even say protective. Kinda like how Mikasa is over Eren. Eren and I are lucky since we have the strongest girls in our school willing to kick anyone's ass for us if they even lay a finger on us. I use to be bullied until I met Eren, Mikasa and Annie. After I got to know them better, we'd always hang out. Everywhere we went.

"You know it." I joked, earning a small smile from the emotionless blonde.

"You do realize Mikasa and Eren are going to be drunk right? They had too many shots to even realize." Annie motioned over to the group that was cheering Mikasa and Eren on. I sighed and nodded.

"And guess who's going to have to carry their drunk asses out of here?"

"Us." Annie chuckled slightly before taking a sip of her own drink. The music seemed to be pounding in my ears. When I seen Eren's eyes lock with mine, instantly I knew he was drunk. Some people say it's scary how much he and I get one another but I just know Eren that well.

"Annnnnnd they're drunk." Annie got Mikasa pretty well too.

"Armiiiiiiiin~" I groaned when I felt an arm wrapped around my shoulders and someone pulling me away from the other blonde. I didn't know where I was being taken, I just knew I was taken into a room where people sat around in a circle. "M-Me and Armiiiin w-wanna play."

"Why not?! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Jean laughed loudly. I had a feeling this would happen. I was forced to play some drinking game or something.

"Eren, sit your drunk ass down." Levi demanded. I sat beside Levi while Eren sat across from me since he couldn't find where I was. When I seen Marco place a bottle in the middle, I realized what game this was. My eyes widened and and a vibrant blush flushed my cheeks.

"D-Do I have to play the game?" I asked.

"Yes. You're the only sober one here besides me and I don't want to deal with these drunk asses by myself." Levi gave me a death threatening glare. I was more scared of him than the game. I watched as Jean went first and spun the bottle. I watched with eyes full of terror as it slowed down to the person beside me. I thanked my lucky stars when it landed on Marco. Marco blushed but crawled over to where Jean was, non the less. They both gave nervous chuckles as their lips met in a short, chaste peck.

"What if you have to kiss Hanji?" I joked with Levi only to get a slap on the back of the head by said black haired man.

"What if you have to get kissed by Eren?" I blushed and looked away with crossed arms.

"It won't h-happen. You think this is some cliche where Eren will spin and it'll land on me?" I scoffed, ignoring the breathy laugh Levi made. I didn't even pay attention until it was Eren's turn to go. He could barely spin the bottle as to how drunk he was. It first landed on Jean who snorted and demanded he spun again. I kinda chuckled at how Eren glared and said Jean would be lucky enough to kiss a princess of his level. Whatever that meant. Eren spun the bottle again with a sloppier turn. I watched as the bottle spun and spun and spun until it stopped. It was pointing at me. Staring me in the face. Shooting some type of beam that made my cheeks turn red.

"Cliche, hmm?" Levi teased beside me. I barely heard him.

"E-Eren's too drunk so h-he woul-" I was interrupted by a pair of lips crashing on mine. I squealed and nearly fell back if it wasn't for my hands holding me up. My eyes were wide open as for Eren's were closed. He was kissing me with so much strength and passion, I almost forgot who I was. He was seated in my lap while holding my face and had his tongue in my mouth. When did that happen? It twirled and twirled and that's when I felt myself relax more. But I knew I shouldn't. This was taking advantage of Eren's drunken state. At least he wouldn't remember this. Cat calls and howls erupted from the drunks and I was sure Levi was smirking. Why wouldn't he? When Eren pulled back, he had a smirk on his lips and playfully ran his tongue across his bottom lip.

"Armin tastes good." He laughed like the drunk he was along with the others. He nuzzled into my neck and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Armiiiiin~"

"W-What?" My voice cracked.

"Y-You're soo... pr-pretty." He hiccuped and moved his arms so they were around my head. He pulled my face into his chest and cradled it like a mother would a baby.

"Uhhhh E-Eren?"

"S-Sometimes I si-sing in the shower!" I sighed when Eren wouldn't let go no matter how hard I tried. "Y-You're my best fr-friend Armin!"

"Mhm. Eren come on, go back to your spot so the others can keep going."

"I-I wanna dance." Eren murmured. "I-I wanna make out."

"Why not do both?! Hahahahahahaha!" Jean laughed, raising his drink in the air. Eren hummed in approval. I didn't know how one would make out and dance at the same time but clearly Eren had his ways. Before I knew it, I was dragged to the dance floor by the drunk brunette where he placed his hands on my hips and swayed back and forth. His lips met mine and his tongue was down my throat faster than Levi cleaning. I released a moan against my wishes but that just seemed to fire Eren up more. Eren was so drunk which was kinda amusing. The rest of the night was spent with Eren's tongue in my mouth and his arms wrapped around my neck. Eren passed out on me when he moved us to the couch. Was I squished? Yes. But it was so worth it. I never felt more happy at the moment in my life. At that moment I realized, I needed to get out more. Which I planned to do in the near future.


	3. Kissing Booth

**Rating: T (Kissing, boy x boy, yeah)**  
 **Summary: The story of how Armin got his first kiss from his crush during a carnival. Jean and Connie are to blame.**  
 **(Story is in Armin's POV)**

* * *

"G-Guys please don't make me do this!" I begged to my so called _'friends'_. This all started when I was in the seventh grade. I fell in love with a guy in my class and back then, I didn't know it was seen as wrong or… well disgusting. I never talked to him but I knew mostly everything about him. His name is Eren Jaeger. He's quarterback on the football team and enjoys being activate. He's popular with both genders and girls would kill just to sit next to him. His adopted sister, Mikasa, would protect him though but even still, she's pretty popular with the guys. Anyways, the annual fair was happening and we stumbled upon Eren's booth. He was doing this to help the football team. Well his booth was a kissing booth and from the looks of it, it was pretty popular.

"Come on Armin! Don't be such a coward. I dare you to go up there and pay for Eren to kiss you." I barely heard Connie, as I was getting lost in thought watching Eren work with a smile on his face. His brown chocolate hair blew in the wind and his turquoise eyes could melt anyone's heart. I sighed dreamily without realizing until I heard a snicker from asshole number two.

"Armin, I swear to God you better get your ass over there and start making out with him." Jean spoke smugly. I whimpered in embarrassment, my cheeks heating up. What's a good excuse? Hmm…

"I-I don't have any m-money so-" I was interrupted when a five dollar bill was shoved in my face. Thanks a lot Connie. I grumbled to myself and had to swallow my pride. I could do this. I could do this. I don't even think Eren is gay but I can just say I was dared. Hopefully he'll take some pity on me at least. I trotted over to the booth, watching how one girl passed out after receiving her kiss from the hot male. I tried not to be jealous but it was kinda hard too. When I reached the booth, I was the only one in line at the moment which made me have a mini panic attack.

"Hey! Are you wanting a kiss? A kiss on the cheek is twentyfive cents. A kiss on the lips is a dollar and a french kiss five dollars." Eren's voice sent shivers down my spine and the way he acted like it wasn't a big deal to him made my heart flutter.

"I… I was uh d-dared to d-do this by m-my friends…" I stuttered out, cheeks heating up more than before.

"Ah I see." Eren laughed that gorgeous laugh of his before smiling sympathetically at me. "So what kind of kiss do you want?"

"I-I… K-Kiss on t-the cheek pl-please." I placed the five dollar on the counter which Eren eyed and looked back up at me.

"You have enough for a french kiss you know. You could even get a few cheek kisses and lip kisses."

"I-I'm uhhhh.." I couldn't even speak. "C-Cheek kiss is good… K-Keep the change."

"Hmm…" Eren eyed the money before looking back at me. I turned my face to the side and squeezed my eyes shut, trying to prepare myself. I didn't feel anything yet but I did hear a chuckle. But then I felt hands cupping my cheeks and my face turned. My eyes popped open when I felt something warm and soft, slightly wet, pressing against my lips. Eren was kissing me. Eren was kissing me! My squeak of surprise was muffled when Eren slipped his tongue into my mouth, roaming about. I couldn't help but let out a tiny moan and relax into the kiss, closing my eyes and leaning up just a bit to get a better angle. Our tongues moved in sync with one another, his more skillful than mine. I knew he's had tons of kisses from other people while this was actually my first kiss which I was thankful for.

"Awe yeah!" I heard Jean shout extremely close to my ear in which made me jump back. Eren was gasping for air as well as myself.

"You got a picture?" Connie asked with amusement in his eyes.

"You know it!"

"I-I hate you guys!" I growled in embarrassment. They laughed and even Eren joined them. I blushed even more if that was possible at this point.

"At least you got to kiss your crush!" Connie said. I tried to strangle him but was held back by strong arms which weren't familiar to me. I looked up to see Eren holding me with a big dorky smile on his face.

"I'm your crush?" I nodded nervously, scared of rejection. This was where he'd call me a freak and push me away just like pretty much everyone has or had done to me. "Good thing my feelings aren't one sided."

"W-What?" I wasn't expecting that. Eren just smiled and pressed a light kiss to the top of my head which had me red as a tomato. My God, I swear my face is never going to return to its normal colour.

"I love you too." He sang happily.

That was the day I got my first boyfriend; all because of my stupid friends and a carnival booth.


	4. Cupcake

**Rating: T (just for kissing and yaoi. Boy x Boy love. Be warned.)**  
 **Summary: Armin is head over heels for the man who worked at the local bakery. After two months of trying, he finally got the nerve to ask him out. Things go smoother than Armin thought it would.**

* * *

Armin didn't live an easy life. His parents died when he was young so he had to live with his grandfather. He wasn't complaining. He loved the old man to death. Only problem was the move. Moving to a different country. London, England to be exact. Armin wasn't popular when he switched into his new school. Bullying happened at least once a day because of his sexuality. It wasn't his choice being gay but he couldn't help but find an attraction for other men. He had one friend during his life and that was Marco. But everyone loved Marco even though he was gay as well. Armin would always wonder why he was picked on and not his freckled friend. Either way, he was happy Marco didn't get treated the way he did. Armin wasn't so lucky and when he finally got out of high school, he couldn't be happier. Now at nineteen, he was going to college and enjoying the day as time went on. The one day when Marco suggested they go to the local bakery, Armin nearly fell head over heals with the man working there. His dark brown chocolate hair and sea green eyes. They never talked besides the male taking his order and Armin blushing and staring down at the table. Ever since then, Armin was a regular customer at the place. He'd watch Eren all day, not in the creepy sense though. He'd watch him take orders and smile at everyone who came in with a genuine smile. He'd always wear a pink apron since it was store policy. And every time he'd come in he'd always get a cupcake just to talk to the boy. And every time he did, he tried to strike a date or at least his phone number, which always ended in Armin awkwardly walking away and the worker just laughing.

"The usual?" Eren was his name. Armin loved his name but was to shy to ever say it around him.

"Y-Yes please." Armin squeaked out. Eren looked at the cash register and couldn't help but let a small smirk grace his lips. It wasn't just any smirk, it was a knowing smirk. And it almost seemed like Eren knew why Armin came everyday. But Armin doubted Eren was gay. He was too hot and girls with more confidence than Armin came in constantly, flirting with him. At least they made a move.

"So you're in here often I noticed. You always give me the biggest tip out of all my customers. Any reason why I don't know your name yet?" Armin nearly chocked on air at the way Eren was eyeing him, smiling.

"M-My name?" Armin asked dumbly.

"No my cookie's name. Yes your name." Eren joked, breathing a laugh. Armin pulled on the collar of his shirt, feeling as if it were tightening.

"I-It's A-Armin." Armin swayed a little on his feet, looking down in embarrassment and shyness.

"Well Armin, I hope you enjoy those cupcakes. I make them myself everyday." Eren stated proudly. The guy was hot and he could cook. Armin almost jumped up and said _'marry me'_ but held back. Armin knew this was the time to try and make a move. He was going to ask the brunette out on a date even if it killed him. If he missed this chance, he may never be this lucky again. Even if the guy is straight, he was going to attempt. Key word; attempt.

"S-So I.. I was w-wondering..." Armin scratched the back of his neck while his cheeks flamed red. He never asked anyone out before and the way Eren was staring at him wasn't making it easier. "I-If... If you w-wanted.. t-to go... o-on a d-d-date with m-me?"

"A date with you?" Eren tilted his head in thought, thinking if he had any up coming events or plans.

"I-It's okay i-if you d-d-don't want too... I-I understa-"

"I'm free Saturday." Eren cut him off with a small smile. Armin's eyes widened a smidgen and he stared at Eren with a look of confusion.

"S-Seriously?! I-I thought you w-were going to turn me d-down." Armin stuttered out truthfully.

"How could I when the guy has been trying for the last two months? Plus I think you're sweet. Only you would give me a twenty dollar tip. So what would be the plan and at what time?"

"T-To be honest I-I never thought I-I'd get this f-far." Armin answered. Eren just laughed and took out his note pad he used for writing down orders and pen. He jolted down something and handed the slip to Armin.

"Here's my number. Another thing you've been meaning to ask for two months too." Armin's mouth dropped opening at the seven digit number that was printed on the small sheet of paper followed by a heart.

"Y-Yeah." Armin's voice cracked and he ran his hands through his hair, not believing any of this was happening. "S-So does i-ice cream and a walk a-around the park s-sound like your type of d-date?"

"Sounds perfect." Eren leaned across the counter, giving Armin a warm grin. Armin nearly passed out.

"R-Right! See ya t-then! I-I will pick y-you up."

"Text me and I'll give you my address. Another thing..."

"Y-Yeah?"

"Your blush is cute~" Armin's blush intensified and he just smiled, waving awkwardly and hitting into a chair since he wasn't watching where he was going. Armin didn't think he could get redder. Armin bolted, ignoring the small giggle Eren let out at the blonde's embarrassment. Armin knew the best way to impress Eren on their date. He'd browse the internet. Nothing wrong with Google. If only he knew. If only he knew...

* * *

Armin found a ton of 'romantic' things to do for somebody you have feelings for. Armin, being the dork he is, brought the list he wrote of ways to be the perfect romantic. Armin tried to wear the perfect clothes which was a white button up shirt and light blue jeans. He really hoped Eren wasn't picky. He even bought the boy flowers. He wasn't sure what types to get so he could a ton. He was even planning to pay for everything Eren wanted which is why he brought his credit card. Armin's first text to Eren took a lot of self motivation that he had to try and get. Took three hours before Armin could send the text. At least he knew where Eren lived now. Armin walked up to the front door, breathing in and out and shaking his hands. When he pushed the doorbell, he instantly held his breath like it was an explosion and was just about to set off. Eren was the one who opened it with a big smile.

"Armin! You're just on time! Are those for me?" Eren asked. Armin only nodded and held them out while looking at his feet in shyness.

"Y-Yes."

"Thank you. They're beautiful. No guy ever bought me flowers before. Most the guys I dated, I was buying them flowers. You're so sweet." Armin swallowed hard, thinking of all the guys he'd have to outdo to earn Eren's affection. After Eren put the flowers in a vase on his coffee table, Eren and Armin were leaving out the front door for their date.

"Y-You look good." Armin complimented. Eren raised an eyebrow but his eyes brightened just a tad.

"Why thank you. You are looking most adorable today Armin." Eren grinned. Armin blushed and tried to cover it with his hands. After they made it to the park, Armin bought them ice cream and even tried to hold Eren's hand. Every time his hand would bump into Eren's, his nerves would get the best of him and he'd shy away. After a few more attempts, Eren finally took pity on the boy and reached out, lacing their hands together. Eren couldn't help but find the shy, dorky boy, sweet and lovable. Armin had everything he was looking for in a man and it made his heart flutter.

"Thank you for the ice cream." Eren smiled.

"N-No problem." Despite Armin's fear of screwing this up, he smiled as well.

"Are you always this sweet?"

"I-I try to be."

"Well keep this up and you may just hit second base soon." Eren teased.

"S-Second base?!" Armin's eyes widened and he hid his face in embarrassment. Eren chuckled, taking a lick of his ice cream. Armin stared at the way Eren's lips parted and his tongue would slide out. Armin so badly wanted to kiss him but if he couldn't even hold his hand without assistance, there was no way he'd be able to lean up and kiss him. He wasn't even sure if Eren wanted to anyways. He was positive Eren said yes to this date because he felt sorry for the blonde. Either way, Armin couldn't stop these feelings even though it was just a crush. Eren looked over with a grin, knowing what Armin was staring at. Armin gulped and quickly looked away.

"Y-You have a pretty smile." Armin muttered.

"Thanks. So I've been told but yours lights up a room." Eren bumped his shoulder into Armin's while tightening the hold he still had on the other man's hand.

"I-I... Thanks."

The rest of the date went smoothly. They walked around the park so much that they lost count. Eren found Armin's endeavor flirting quite funny and worth a try. Armin would always stutter out an apology right after in humiliation and Eren would just laugh it off. It was night by the time Armin walked Eren home. Eren appreciated that and even smiled a little.

"Thank you for walking me home." Eren said, once they reached Eren's house again.

"A-Anytime." Armin kept clenching his fists, as if he wanted to say more or possibly ask for a second date. "S-So... uh... M-Maybe w-we... or... N-Never mind. S-See you tomor-"

Eren cut the blonde off with a soft kiss to the cheek which made Armin halt in his talking. Armin froze on spot and his eyes were wide when Eren pulled back. Eren's cheeks were tinted a light pink but even then, he was smirking.

"See you tomorrow." Eren walked into his house, leaving the blue eyed male with his thoughts. Armin's fingers graced the spot where Eren's lips once were. Blushing bright red at the realization at what happened. Armin nearly fangirled on spot, jumping down the steps of Eren's house and jumping up for victory. Unnoticed by him, however, Eren was looking out the window with a smile as he watched Armin practically skip down the street heading for home. He'd be sure to make a special cupcake tomorrow when he saw the boy at the bakery.

* * *

"The usual?" Eren asked with a small smile. Armin nodded with a blush. Nothing changed since last night. Although after Armin got home he called Marco and told him everything. Marco was so happy that Armin was finally getting out and meeting a nice man. Marco supported Armin in more ways than one. Eren passed Armin his cupcake only this one had a heart made out of icing. Armin blushed brightly and stared up at Eren.

"T-There's a heart."

"Yeah. I made that special for you since you're so sweet and you bought my ice cream last night. It's free today."

"B-But... I-I didn't m-mean for it t-to be re-returned.. I-I wanted too."

"I know but I wanted to do this too."

"B-But-"

"Oh shut up Armin." Armin felt the front of his shirt grabbed and pulled forward. He nearly lost his balance but caught himself by moving his hands on the counter. Eren leaned over the counter and pressed his lips into Armin, making Armin's brain turn to goo. He couldn't think anymore. Not like this. Not with Eren's lips against his and the small taste of cookie on the brunette's lips. Eren felt Armin stiffened and gave the blonde a few moments to catch on to what was happening. Armin squeezed his eyes shut and finally started to kiss back as best he could. And when Eren's tongue entered his mouth, his knees started to buckle and he nearly fell. Eren was the first to pull away, grinning. Armin was blushing so hard he was sure he looked like a tomato.

"I-I.. Wow." Armin's fingers slid over his lips in awe and Eren smirked.

"Hoping for a second date soon." Eren leaned on his fist over the counter, watching Armin stutter out some invitation to a movie.

"I-I mean if y-you're not bu-"

"Sure. I'd love to go to the movies with you." Eren leaned forward until his lips just touched Armin's ear. "You're holding up the line."

"S-Sorry..."

"I'm just kidding, no one's behind you." Eren laughed when Armin was actually going to turn around and apologize. He only made it half way to looking around when Eren cupped Armin's face and turned him back around, locking lips with him once again.


	5. Cat Caught Your Tongue

**Pairing: T**  
 **Prompt: AU where Armin's an anthropomorphic demon of some kind (werewolf, Werecat, etc) who gets really protective of Eren when he loses control?**

* * *

Armin glared at the boy who kept touching his friend. How could they? Armin's ears twitched in agitation when the friendly bumping came close to slapping. Both boys were oblivious to how the werecat was feeling. Werecats were not as common as werewolves and had a few traits werewolfs did not. For example - protectiveness. Werecats, unlike werewolves, would choose one person to protect and that was basically it. So in other words, Armin felt a constant need to protect Eren, whether the brunette wanted him to or not.

"That's amazing, Haru!" Eren laughed, earning a friendly punch on the shoulder. Armin growled quietly, a mix between a tiger and a lion. Armin looked ready to pounce, his tail swishing back and forth. Eren looked over at Armin, noticing the almost possessive glint in those blue eyes. Eren already knew what Armin was thinking and decided to stop it while he could.

"Eren is everything okay?" Haru asked, looking quite annoyed of not being the center of attention anymore.

"Armin, calm down." Eren ordered softly.

"He was hurting you!"

"We were joking around like humans do."

"But he-"

" _Calm down_ , Armin." Armin pouted, turning away with a huff. Armin didn't even react when Eren started petting him between the ears as Armin usually enjoyed. Armin bit his lip to stifle the purring but it didn't help that Eren pulled Armin's face back towards him and was slightly smirking. This boy really knew how to tame a werecat, that's for sure. Armin closed his eyes, embracing the feeling rather than trying to push it away. It was an amazing touch that gave the blonde butterflies deep within his belly and chest.

"Uh…" Haru was at a loss for words, watching the guy he was just talking to taming a beast who, in Haru's eyes, should be exterminated.

"That's my boy." Eren whispered, massaging Armin's ears just right, nearly making the werecat topple over.

"Once you're done playing with your pussy, can you please focus on me?" Haru growled. Eren turned sharply to the black haired man, eyes going deadly.

"What did you just call Armin?"

"I called him a pussy! And that's what you are for associating with them!" Haru sneered, obvious of the hissing Armin was making. "You know, now I see why you're so girly. It's cause you hang around with pussies!"

All it took was Haru to push Eren down on the ground.

A scream and the sound of flesh ripping could be heard throughout the park. Children screamed and ran to their parent's while others bolted from the scene. Armin didn't hear any of it - too busy tearing apart the man that dared to touch his Eren. Armin didn't even hear Eren crying for him to stop, tears pooling from those turquoise eyes.

"Stop Armin! Stop! Don't kill him!" Eren begged. Haru blacked out half way through Armin's tantrum. Once Armin had his claw raised in the air, ready to swipe again, a hand swiftly grabbed it and held it at bay. Armin turned angrily to the person holding his hand before he froze. Eren was hiccuping, holding his hand tighter than he should've. Armin looked down at the bloody mess he made of Haru before looking back at Eren.

"I-I…"

"Please stop, Armin…. P-Please.." Armin practically jumped off Haru, looking around to see everyone staring at him. Distasteful looks greeted him and some were even taking pictures.

"Monster."

"Beast."

"You should just die."

"Your kind don't belong here."

Armin nearly wrenched his hand from Eren's and looked around, breathing heavily. Blood was still on his hands. Haru's blood.

Armin ran, ignoring Eren's desperate cries for him to come back.

Nothing else mattered now. He was a savage. A demon. A pathetic excuse of a creature. He needed to get far away. So far that no one would be able to find him. But before he did that, he owed an apology. An apology to all who witnessed. An apology to Haru. And, most of all, an apology to Eren for going crazy. Armin paused mid-stepped.

 _What if Eren hates me?_

That thought made Armin sick to his stomach. Armin probably hated him. God, he wouldn't blame the brunette for wanting to stick a pitchfork in his back. Either way, he would have to make it up to his best friend. One way, or another. 

* * *

Eren sat in his room, a little shaken from the earlier events. After Armin ran, Haru was taken to the hospital for serious injuries. The boy looked like he got cut up in a woodchipper. Eren sighed, flipping through pages of his comic. The sound of small tapping from the bedroom window drew his attention. He could see half of Armin's face behind the glass, kitten eyes looking big, round and watery. Armin's ears were tilted downwards as if he was getting scowled for breaking his mom's fine China. Eren quickly ran towards the window, unlatching the hatch and opening the window so fast it almost broke.

"I'm sor-" Armin was cut off when Eren pulled him into a breathtaking hug, nearly squeeze the life out of him. Eren felt all types of emotions bubbling up inside him - relief, sadness. protectiveness. Emotions mixed with emotions.

"Don't scare me like that! God, Armin! You had me worried sick!" Eren spat, pulling Armin into his room and onto his bed.

"Look, I know I'm a monster. I just…. I got protective of you when I saw Haru push you. I'd understand if you hate me. Go ahead and bash-" Before Armin could get another word out, Eren was petting him. Right between the ears like he loved. Armin tried to sit up but Eren pulled the blonde against his chest in a comforting manner. Armin melted like a pile of goo in Eren's arms, not giving a care in the world.

"Don't say that about yourself, Armin. I love you so very much." Kisses were peppered against the crown of Armin's head, which in return caused Armin to blush.

"I-I love you too…"

The rest of the night was spent with cuddles and kisses, the two forgetting about earlier today. No matter who hurt Eren, Armin would be there. Armin would protect his friend even if it killed him. Unbeknownst to him, Eren felt the same way too. The both of them were always concerned for each other.

And it would remain like that for centuries to come.


	6. Confession

**Rating: T**  
 **Summary: Eren comes out to Armin about his sexuality. Things turn out better than what Eren thought they would.**

* * *

It was a chilly Autumn day. Armin and Eren were sitting in the grass, silence in the air. The wind ruffled their hair in a gentle manner. Armin was in his cape cause he was cold while Eren didn't need it; one of the perks of being a Titan Shifter. All was quiet. Eren struggling to figure out what he was going to say to his best friend. His crush. His everything. Eren raised a hand to touch Armin's arm but hesitated for a moment. What were Armin think if he came out saying he was gay? Would disgust be written over the blonde's face or maybe horrified. Eren swallowed his nerves before touching Armin lightly on the arm.

"A-Armin…. I have something to tell you." Eren spoke quietly, almost too quiet for Armin to pick up. Armin turned towards his childhood friend, eyes curious at what the brunette had to say.

"Go ahead."

"P-Promise you won't laugh?"

"W-What?"

" _Promise_."

"Alright. Alright. I won't."

Armin looked at Eren with interest, watching how Eren was struggling with what he wanted to say. Armin gave Eren an encouraging smile that took the Titan Shifter's breath away. This was it. Now or never. Break it or make it time.

"S-So… I was-"

"It's really cold out here, hm?" Armin interrupted without realizing, shivering slightly at the cool breeze. Eren hunched his shoulders in slight disappointment in being interrupted.

"That's because it's Fall Armin…" Eren stated.

"I know… We should probably head inside." Armin looked ready to stand up in flee but Eren wouldn't have that. Not at all.

"No! Just listen to me!" Eren pleaded, eyes desperate. Armin sighed and nodded, trying to ignore the crisp air surrounding them. "So I was in the library today-"

"The library? Why?"

"Well…. I was wanting a book and I stumbled upon this book-"

"What was it called?"

"I forget what it was called!"

"Do they still have it?"

"I think so…." Eren murmured, trying to change the topic back to what he originally wanted to discuss with the petite blonde. "In the book…. I-It said that apparently it was normal for…."

"For what?" Armin tried to get Eren to continue, intrigued by his findings. Armin watched as Eren strained for words once again. Why was Eren having such a hard time tell him? Eren and Armin were practically close and would share anything with anyone.

"F-For a guy to like another guy…."

"Oh." Armin started before he realized what that meant. "Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, _oh_!"

"Yeah…" Eren mumbled awkwardly. Armin fiddled with his thumbs, unsure of what to say next. Did Eren like someone? A guy, perhaps? Considering he did bring up about guys liking guys being _normal_. "I-I'm gay Armin."

"O-Oh…. Who do you like?" Armin asked dubious, unsure if he wanted to hear the answer. Eren, Armin's crush since childhood, at a crush on another boy. Fantastic. "Um…. Is it Jean?"

"What?! No." Eren stared at Armin with a look of distaste and bitterness.

"Levi?"

"What?! No!"

"Connie?"

"None of those people!"

"Than who?"

Eren looked at the ground, a blush slowly creeping it's way to his cheeks. Though Armin brushed it off as the weather finally getting to the Titan Shifter. Eren glanced back at Armin before turning his attention to his lap. His mouth kept opening and closing, looking for something to say.

"It's you." Eren muttered so quietly that Armin almost missed. Than again, Armin thought he heard wrong. It couldn't be him, right? Eren couldn't love such a weakling like himself. Armin blushed a nice shade of pink before looking away in embarrassment.

"Oh oh oh oh!" Armin tried to pay little attention to the pounding of his heart that tried to escape his chest. Eren felt tears come to his eyes. He ruined everything. His was going to lose his best friend because he was a freak. A weirdo. A _monster_. Eren slapped his hands to his face, crying silently in them. That caught Armin by surprise, watching Eren break down into tears. Mikasa would have his head if she found out he made her stepbrother cry. "D-Don't cry."

How can't I?! I ruined everything!" Eren sobbed.

"N-No you didn't. Maybe we should get back inside…" Armin suggested before earning a glare from red rimmed turquoise eyes.

"No! We will never work this out if you do!" Armin looked taken back by the way Eren screamed that. Armin knew he had to make a choice. He would confess and grab the courage his best friend had. He knew it was a must.

"What do we do when the Titans invade the walls again?" Eren looked at Armin before maneuvering closer to the blonde and sat on his knees, the question taking Eren by surprise.

"We'd fight them."

"Then what?"

"What do you mean _then what_?"

"How many lives must we go through before we realize we'll always be trapped! We're caged like birds and it will remain that way!"

"What are you saying?!"

"I'm saying when will this game of cat and mouse end?! Huh?! When?!"

"When we kill them all!"

"That won't happen! Remember how many times you died because of Titans?! What would happen if you died?!"

Eren and Armin were full on glaring at each other, gasping for air as they shouted at one another. This wasn't what best friends did. This wasn't how best friends were suppose to react.

"It wouldn't matter!"

"Yes it would! You're humanity's last hope! You mean everything to humanity!"

"Captain Levi and Mikasa are more than me! I mean nothing!"

"YOU MEAN EVERYTHING TO ME!"

Eren stopped, eyes blown wide as Armin ducked his head down with tears running down his cheeks. Eren didn't realize how much he meant to him even though the brunette confused just moments ago.

"Y-You're not seeing what I'm saying…"

"Tell me then! Tell me, please. I'm sick of these games and riddles. Just tell me!"

"I-I…. I love you too." Armin cried, wanting to vanish at that very moment. He heard nothing coming from Eren. Maybe Eren was playing some sick joke on him. Armin confused with all his heart and love for this to be some prank. Armin felt even more tears roll down his flushed cheeks at the thought. Now everything was ruined. Eren would want nothing to do with him after this and-

Fingers gripped the blonde's chin and turned his face up to look into turquoise eyes. They weren't joking or teasing but genuine and happy. Eren leaned down, eyes sliding shut as he pressed his lips against Armin's. Fireworks felt like they were going off inside Armin's head. The kiss was sweet, sincere, soft. It was perfect. Perfect for the two boys who fell in love in a world filled with terror and war. Once they pulled away, they smiled at each other. Getting lost into each other's eyes wasn't nothing new for them. They would tend to often when listening to the other without realizing.

"I'm glad to hear you say that." Eren whispered, pulling Armin into a hug. They clung to each other. Crying, happy tears of course, into each other's shoulder. They ending up laying in the grass field until the sun was just peaking over the horizon. Eren and Armin didn't have a single worry in them as they held each other. Love found them with just a single confession. And they wouldn't have it any other way.


	7. Slap That Ass

**Rating: T**

 **Prompt: Mabey one where...Eren playfully spanks Armin...I know its finda creepy how I said it I just want to see it OwO**

* * *

A normal day for the Survey Corp wasn't something anyone would expect. Most people would expect them to, ya know, kill Titans. Well, guess what? They don't. It was the second shower day of the week and everyone was having a good scrub down. And by that, Levi would demand all the soldiers to clean or else he would do it for them. It was awkward to say non the less. Armin was humming a soft tone as he washed the dirt from his hair. Nothing like a good shower to freshen up. Unnoticed by the blonde, however, many eyes in the room were staring at his round rump as the water glistened down in the lightning.

"I'd slap that..." Jean coughed under his breath while Connie was nodding in agreement.

"Ha right." Reiner laughed, drying off his hair. Jean gave a challenging glare his way, almost testing the buffer man.

"Are you implying I _couldn't_ or _wouldn't_?"

"No I'm just saying Yeager would beat you to it." That's right. Eren had this obsession with embarrassing the blonde or teasing him. And one way he did that was slapping Armin's ass as hard as he could. Sometimes it would be so hard it would leave a red hand print. Armin would always get defensive and embarrassed, demanding why Eren would do that. Eren would just whistle innocently and turn the other way, trying to hide his laughter and smirk. Armin would try and hit him back but Eren could easily outmatch Armin in strength. In other words, Armin wouldn't be able too.

"Beat who to what?" A voice asked, making all three males jump. Connie was the first to cough awkwardly, as if they weren't just talking about Armin's behind. But really? How could one not?

"Jean was talking about how he'd slap Armin's ass." Reiner stated, not embarrassed in the least. Jean blushed and started defending himself along the lines of 'no I wasn't!' and 'you're full of shit!'.

"Well sorry to disappoint horseface but Armin's mine~" Eren smirked, walking closer to Armin with predator eyes. He would show them who Armin belonged too. Reiner, Jean and Connie all watched with amusement and slight shock as the brunette was, now, right behind Armin. Armin, not even noticing, kept humming a soft tone as he ran a washcloth down his stomach. A loud slap echoed throughout the whole boy's change rooms and a high pitched squeal could be heard from outside.

"THE FUCK!" Armin jumped as he turned around, a stringing pain on his right cheek and glared at his so called best friend. "WHAT THE FUCK EREN?! WHY'D YOU DO THAT?!"

"Oh, just showing the guys that you belonged to me." Eren shrugged like it wasn't a big deal.

"THIS IS WHY WE CAN'T HAVE NICE THINGS, EREN!" Many guys in the change room tried to keep quiet and muffle their laughter but it was true. Eren was the detention of not being able to have nice things.

"Love you~" Eren sang as he walked over to his shower, leaving Armin in his embarrassment and rage. Armin returned to washing and even had to rub the sore spot on his butt. Why did Eren have to be so strong? Armin groaned before continuing where he left off. Eren glanced back at Armin to see the red hand print plastered against Armin's cheek. Eren felt accomplished at that very moment and he'd be sure to slap Armin's ass in the near future. Armin was planning on getting some wood boxers for this very occasion. Who could blame him? He dealt with a slapping on a regular basis so he had to defend his lower regions. But more was to come to the blue eyed male. So much _more_.


	8. In The Arms of a Beast

**Rating: M (For death and has a bit of blood)**  
 **Summary: Armin thought he knew his best friend. That was before he witnessed Eren killing someone.**

* * *

Armin felt his heart pounding loudly in his chest. His feet hurt but that didn't stop him from running. He couldn't believe what he witnessed. Just moments ago, he watched his best friend kill someone for getting to close to him. Armin was scared. Armin did what any normal person would; he ran. He ran as fast as his legs would carry him.

"Armiiiiiiin~ Where are you?" The creepy voice of his best friend drifted through the wind and into the night. Armin shivered. Everyone was asleep. No one would hear him scream. He wouldn't be able to fight if Eren caught him which was likely what was going to happen. Armin ducked under a bush and tried to control his breathing. The demon would hear him if he was. The loud pounding in his head wasn't helping him concentrate on how to get out of this situation. All was quiet. Armin thought Eren may have given up.

Though he was wrong.

Oh so wrong.

"Boo~" Armin screamed and feel from his hiding place and onto the hard sidewalk. Eren loomed over him; blood on his clothes, a wicked smile on his lips and eyes that held nothing but insanity. "Armin~ I have found you..."

"E-Eren... Y-You killed someone." Armin's voice wavered with terror. He couldn't move as Eren held a sword that were made for slicing Titans. Armin thought he heard a noise behind him but he didn't dare look back. He was staring at the eyes of a devil who was staring back at him.

"Oh Armin, they were in the way of our love. They needed to understand that you're _mine_ and no one else's." Eren cackled while looking up at the sky. "You love me, right Armin?"

"I-I..." Armin chocked on his words, not knowing how to answer. This moment was either live or die depending on his choice of wording. He read of these kind of people in old folk tales that if they never loved the psycho they were destined to die by their hands. Armin was debating on lying for his safety but then anyone around him would be put in danger. If they looked at him the wrong way they may get a knife through the neck.

"Armin..." Eren hissed with venom in his tone. "Do. You. Love. Me?!"

Armin gulped and was practically shaking when Eren lifted the sword towards him. The brunette smirked at the fear he was getting from the blonde. Eren would always get jealous of anyone who went near _his_ Armin and he'd be damned if they took his precious boy away from him.

"E-Eren... You're sick and I-I think you need help..." That was not the response he wanted from his best friend. Eren growled, eyes narrowing.

"I feel more like myself than I ever have!" Eren declared, laughing at the end of the sentence. "If you can't love me... Then I'll be forced to get rid of you."

"N-No! Please!" Armin begged, tears falling down his cheeks. Eren only grinned evilly and raised his sword above his head.

"Sorry my love. If I can't have you... No one can!" Armin closed his eyes and waited for the blade to pierce his skin. But non of that came. He thought he heard the sound of gas coming from 3DMG but he may be mistaken. He heard a slash of metal against one another and two different grunts.

Armin dared to open his eyes and what he saw made him shock. The Corporal was there. In front of him blocking the sword that would've hit him. Jean, Mikasa, Sasha and Connie were with him all dressed up in their gear.

"Tch, brat. That's no way to say I love you." Levi taunted, glancing back at the fear stricken Armin. "Sasha, Connie; get Armin out of here. Mikasa and Jean, you're with me."

"Yes sir!" The four said at once. Sasha picked up Armin in a bridal hold and started to run. Armin heard the angry scream of Eren that was directed at Sasha. The sounds of metal clashing with one another could be heard in the distance. Armin cried in Sasha's shoulder as Connie patted his back.

"We're sorry we never got there sooner..." Sasha spoke softly and held Armin more tightly. The sound of lightning brought their attention back.

"Oh shit... He Titan Shifted!" Connie yelled as the 15 meter class Titan appeared of out of the trees. Blood stained his hands as what was left of Jean was still there. Mikasa and Levi were following close behind though they were trying to keep up. Sasha sat Armin down near a tree as Connie and herself went to engage the angry Titan. Eren glared at Sasha since she was the one that touched his Armin.

"SASHA!" Connie screamed as a hand swiped her out of the air. Connie was in a state of shock as he watched her body fall to the forest floor. Lifeless. Connie glared with tears in his eyes. "I'LL KILL YOU!"

"Connie, no!" Mikasa tried to stop him but it was too late. Before Connie could even reach Eren, Eren grabbed him and threw him where he splatted against a tree. Armin cried as he watched his friends parish. When Mikasa got grabbed and Levi was going to get back handed, Armin had enough.

"I LOVE YOU!" Eren paused, diverting his eyes to the blonde. "P-Please stop... I-I... I love you."

"Ehrrr~" Eren purred, dropping Mikasa and stopping his advances towards Levi. Eren walked over to Armin and crouched down, making eye level. His eyes were still crazy but not as much. Eren licked Armin's cheek, ridding the tears on one side. Armin glanced over his shoulder to where Mikasa was gaining speed towards Eren's neck. Armin smiled at Eren, trying to keep his attention on him.

Even so, it was over so quickly.

Eren backhanded Mikasa right before she could get to his neck where she went flying past Levi and snapped against a sharp rock. Armin cried out Mikasa's name, watching her eyes roll back and her breathing stop. Levi tried to show no emotion but it was easy to tell in his eyes he was ready to kill. Now it was Eren's turn for some ass kicking. Levi went at speeds Armin didn't even know was possibly and slashed at Eren with hatred and anger that Eren would roar out in pain. Eren would try to grab Levi though the Corporal didn't get his position for nothing. Levi was blinded by rage and he would rather die than see Armin be with a monster like Eren.

"Captain Levi!" Armin cried. Levi lost focus at that very moment where Eren raised a fist ready to punch him out of the air. "STOOOOOOOOOOP!"

It was too late. Levi felt the impact which sent him flying where he crashed in the grass. He died on impact. Armin's breathing sped up as his watched Humanity's Strongest Soldier die right before his eyes. Eren turned back to Armin where he managed to get out of his Titan form. Armin realized Eren must've been training for this moment since he took on some of the best soldiers ever.

"You're mine now, my love~" Armin felt himself picked up in a bridal style hold. Armin sobbed as he started to realize.

 _He was in the arms of a beast._


	9. Jealousy

**Rating: T**  
 **Summary: Armin was always jealous of Eren and Mikasa's relationship. Unknown to him, however, he's not the only one jealous.**

**(Written for Eremin Week)**

* * *

Armin didn't like the feeling he felt burning inside him. He sat with Jean as he looked towards Eren and Mikasa, the two having a great conversation. Armin didn't know why he felt so.. so jealous but he couldn't stop the feeling. He gripped his bread between his fingers so tightly that it started to break apart. Despite himself, he didn't even notice which was a big thing for Armin since his mind worked quicker than most.

"Woah, Armin. I don't think your bread deserves to be crushed." Jean teased. Armin looked down to noticed his bread was completely smashed.

"Sorry.." Armin mumbled.

"What's on your mind?" Jean asked with concern. Armin and Jean became close friends during the training and even more so in the Survey Corp. Considering Armin felt left out from Mikasa and Eren, he would hang around Jean to keep him from being lonely. He wasn't even sure if Eren noticed.

"W-Well I'm a little jealous of Eren and Mikasa... They don't even notice me anymore!" Armin slumped in his seat as he munched on what was left of his bread. Jean nodded to himself, thinking of Armin's problem. Jean knew the blonde was sensitive when it came to these kind of things. He knew he wasn't like Eren who responded with actions rather than words. And the fact that the brunette was glaring at him from across the room made him realize Eren was jealous just like the little shota.

"I think they do." Jean responded, not taking his eyes of Eren who kept the hard cold look.

"What makes you think that?" Armin asked. Jean smirked to himself, knowing the perfect plan to piss of Eren and get Armin to realize Eren is in love with him. The oblivious blonde wouldn't know what hit him.

"I don't know but I didn't realize how cute you were before. Your big blue eyes and sunshine hair... Man, you're adorable." Jean smirked to himself when Armin's cheeks started to heat up. He could hear a chair violently squeak across the ground and without even looking, he knew who it was. But then there was Mikasa. Mikasa could easily calm down Eren usually but not this time. Mikasa gripped Eren's arm before he could march over to the table where Armin and Jean sat. Jean took advantage of that. "And might I say, you're so smart and sweet. You could get anybody you want. Makes me just want to _ravish_ you."

"J-Jean..." Armin muttered, blush going up tenfold. Jean leaned across the table and took the blonde's hands in his own.

"I want you to marry me, Armin. We can see the ocean together. You and me, what do you say? Once we defeat the Titans, we can live _our_ dream." Jean knew he was getting to Eren badly. He glanced over to see Mikasa struggling to maintain the Titan Shifter. "We can make out under the sun that shines along the beach and we can even get a little hot and heavy if you know what I mean."

"J-Jean!" Armin was completely embarrassed. A lot of people stopped what they were doing just to see the event unfold. Right when Jean started leaning forward to _'kiss'_ Armin, he was roughly pulled back by his hair and thrown to the ground. Jean hissed and Armin gasped.

"Jean you fucker!" Eren sneered, kicking Jean in the gut from where he laid on the ground. Despite the pain Jean felt, he couldn't help but feel somewhat relieved that his plan worked. Eren was jealous and he couldn't help but feel proud he was the one that made the turquoise eyed boy snap.

"E-Eren! Calm down!" Armin tried but when he was close enough, Eren jumped him. Wrapping his arms around his best friend, Eren held Armin protectively to his chest and snarled at the amber head who tried to sit up.

"I love Armin and I'd be damned if I let you get to him first!" Eren growled.

"E-Eren?!" Armin's eyes widened a tad before they enlarged greatly when Eren pressed his lips to the blonde's cheek to prove a point.

"Eren, you need to relax." Mikasa approached them with her emotionless stare but even so, she knew what was happening just by the way she observed the scene.

"No I don't Mikasa! Armin and I share that dream! We have since we were children!" Eren screeched.

"E-Eren.. I-I lo-love you too." Armin whispered to him, trying to get the brunette's mind off of Jean and on to him. Eren looked down with less fire in his eyes but more relief.

"Good." Was all Eren said before the two both leaned into a passionate kiss.


	10. An Eremin Christmas

**Rating M: (For language and implied sexual themes. And Eren's kinda being a flirty shit in this sooooo yeah...)**  
 **Summary: Eren and Armin have a Christmas party and invite all their closest friends. Though with Eren around, things are bound to get interesting.**

* * *

**~December 24~**

The night before Christmas was a special one. Eren and Armin were setting up decorations like they did every year. They invited over their friends to help since it was their first year living in an apartment together. It was also Eren and Armin's fourth year anniversary. They got together at a Christmas party when they were 18. Mikasa set them up since they were both shy of coming out to the other. Either way, things worked out for the better.

"Tis' the season to fuck up the ass… Fa la la la la, la la la~" Eren sang while hanging the multicolored lights around the Christmas tree.

"Eren… That's not how the song goes." Armin spoke with a small blush while the others laughed.

"Are you sure? I thought that's how it goes." Eren smirked, grabbing a candy cane from the tree to eat. Armin tried in a vain attempt to retrieve it but it was no use. Eren was taller and easily lifted it above their heads so the small blonde couldn't reach.

"Well it's not you dork!" Armin scowled at Eren's messed up way of thinking and the fact that the brunette was taller. Eren just chuckled, snaking an arm around the blonde's waist and pulling him forward until he was squished up against Eren's chest.

"Really… Well we all know who's fuckin who's ass tonight~" Eren whispered in Armin's ear for only him to hear. Armin shivered at the thought before gulping down his nerves and trying his best to glare. It would've worked if Eren wasn't looking down at him with a seductive glint in his eyes and the candy cane between his perfect lips where his tongue rolled in his mouth to prove his point.

"I-I swear you're s-so embarrassing!" Armin grumbled, pushing himself away to go grab the Christmas cookies. Eren just smirked and looked towards Jean and Marco.

"Guess who's getting lucky tonight~" Eren stated. Marco blushed while Jean smirked back, giving the brunette a high five, which was a rare case since they would always fight.

"You're not the only one~" Jean glanced at the freckled man on the couch who was close to passing out from heat to his face. Eren and Jean laughed, giving each other a high five once again.

"Tch, you horny brats are sure something else." Levi grunted from his place on the couch. Levi was kinda in hell right now. Despite the fact he had to listen to the two oversexed idiots talk about inappropriate things, he was sitting beside Mikasa and Annie. Mikasa and Annie both had tongues in each other's mouth while Annie was on Mikasa's lap. Levi just wanted to get out of here.

"Cookies are done!" Armin stated.

"Oh thank God!" Levi sat up so quickly, one would think his ass were on fire. "Armin, you are my favorite."

"U-Uh… Thank you?" Armin raised an eyebrow but didn't question it. Armin looked around the room in question at what he missed. Eren and Jean were currently talking about their favorite sex toys, which wasn't needed. Marco looked ready to die on the couch. Mikasa and Annie were in the middle of making out which was close to becoming second base. Hanji and Petra were just starting to get up and head to the kitchen for cookies as well as Jean and Eren.

"Hey Armin… Jean says I can borrow his handcuffs and vibrater… You better pray for your ass tonight~" Eren smirked, walking past the blonde. Of course he gave Armin's little round rump a slap on the way by which made Armin squeak and jump, glaring at his boyfriend with hot cheeks.

"Want me to kill him?" Armin jumped a second time at the sound of Levi's voice right beside him. Armin turned to see Levi with a cookie in his mouth and a serious look on his face. He was wearing one of those ugly Christmas sweaters that Hanji made him wear. Levi argued with the batshit woman but it was no use. Long story short, Hanji got her way in the end.

"It's fine…." Armin muttered.

"No seriously, it'd be my pleasure to kill him." Levi's voice darkened for a near second before shoving another cookie in his mouth.

"Who's killing who?" Eren asked, walking up to the two. Levi eyed him before a dangerous glint appeared in his eyes than the usual impassive stare.

"Me killing you. Requested by Armin." Armin started stuttering out how it wasn't his idea. Eren just glanced between the two before smirking slightly.

"I'll show Armin I'm worth more alive than dead…." Eren placed a hand on Armin's chest before backing him up slowly. Armin smiled nervously, unsure of how to get out of this mess. Armin knew he was truly screwed, literally and physically, when he felt his legs hit the couch and he went tumbling on the cushions with the brunette plopping himself in his lap. Eren ran his hands up and down Armin's chest while his lips attacked Armin's neck. Armin bit back a moan that threatened to escape his lips.

"Poor Armin…" Marco sighed, sitting down on the other couch across from them.

"H-Help me M-Marco…" Armin begged. Eren looked up for a near second before proceeding his kissing attack but instead of just kisses, there was licking as well. Eren was going for all of Armin's sensitive parts around his neck, grinding against him too. Marco looked tempted to help the distressed and slightly aroused blonde but that was before Jean joined him, pulling him close.

"Try and help and that'll be you~" Jean whispered in the freckled boy's ear which caused him to whimper. Connie, who happened to enter the room after his _special_ time with Sasha, snickered at the scene unfolding. Connie even held a mistletoe above Eren and Armin's head.

"I don't even think they need a mistletoe to start playing tonsil hockey." Hanji laughed when she watched Eren press a hard kiss to Armin's lips.

"Fuckin horn dogs!" Levi growled, wanting to pull the brunette off of the blonde by his hair, though he would've if Eren's protective sister didn't get in the way.

"Let them be. They're having fun." Mikasa stated.

"Armin looks ready to blow…." Levi observed Armin looking about ready to combust into flames. Eren was practically sucking Armin's face off and to Armin, Eren's lips tasted like candy cane and cookies. Armin wasn't complaining though. The taste adding more joy to the kiss despite the embarrassment of PDA.

"I wonder what would happen if I put a mistletoe in front of Armin's crotch area…." Connie smirked. Everyone chuckled, expect Levi of course, while Armin turned even more red if that was possible by this time. Eren pulled away for a breather, looking at Connie with a mischievous smile.

"Do it. I dare ya." Eren challenged.

"N-No!" Armin tried to push Eren off him though that made Eren back up and stand but not allowing Armin his freedom. Connie placed the mistletoe just above Armin's jeans where his member was. Armin squealed when Eren squatted down and pressed a hard kiss against the jeans. "O-Okay! That's -mmf- e-enough!"

"That's it, I'm killing him!" Levi declared, throwing a cookie at Eren's head, in which, causing him to jump back in surprise at the change of circumstances.

"Come on Levi, it's tradition." Hanji giggled.

"Not on someone's dick, shitty glasses!" Levi yelled.

"Technically it was over his jeans." Petra blushed.

"I don't care!" Levi would've kept going if he wasn't pulling out of the room by Hanji and Petra. The rest of the Christmas party went without a hitch with plenty of laughter and goofing around. Once it was over, they all said their goodbyes, Armin and Eren waving them off as they left. Once the door closed, however, Armin was pinned against it by his boyfriend who looked down at him with lust and affection.

"No one's here to save you now…. You're all mine~" Armin gulped and opened his mouth to protest but those soon died in his throat when Eren attacked his mouth with his own.

"E-Eren!" Armin demanded. Eren said nothing only picked up Armin, ignoring the protests from said blonde who acted like a flushing virgin every time they had sex. Armin was dropped on the bed roughly in the shared room between the lovers where Eren climbed on top of him with a smirk.

"Remember when you asked me what I wanted for Christmas? Well…. All I want for Christmas is you~"


	11. Come For Me

**Rating: M (Smut)**  
 **Summary: Eren didn't understand why he never witnessed Armin climax before. He always wondered if he was doing something wrong or if it was just the blonde. Either way, he was determined to make his boyfriend lose his mind.**

 **(I suck at writing smut so I'm very sorry!)**

* * *

Eren didn't understand a lot of things. He just didn't. He didn't understand Science, Math, how penguins worked. But one thing that was scratching his brain was Armin. Armin, his sweet little blonde boyfriend. Armin and Eren have been together for two amazing years. Armin fell for Eren first, too shy to say a thing. When Eren found out, he was thrilled. So thrilled that he tackled Armin the next time he saw him and showered him in kisses. Armin was a flustered mess that night. Ever since then, everything escalated greatly. The one thing Eren didn't understand was, why hasn't he ever seen Armin climax before? The moment when bliss fills a person after getting pleasured and release what they've been holding back. Eren had never seen Armin cum. At first he thought it was just him not doing it right but the one night he almost got Armin close before the blonde quickly jumped back and blew Eren the rest of the way to his orgasim. Eren knew something was up every time Armin would just run to the bathroom and finish himself off.

"Hey Armin?" Eren hummed to the blonde that was trying to fall asleep. Armin tilted his head towards the brunette in question, big wide blue eyes staring back into turquoise eyes.

"Yes Eren?"

"Why haven't I ever seen you climax before?" Eren asked, watching the colour drain from Armin's face. Armin's cheeks heated up like someone pushed his face in fire and he coughed awkwardly. Armin felt himself growing nervous at the simply question. Why hasn't Eren ever seen him climax? Truth be told, there were some reasons that the blonde never wished to share. He was ashamed the way he came. He found himself embarrassing as to being more sensitive than most men.

"B-Because... I-I prefer to pleasure you." Was Armin's excuse.

"But I want to pleasure you too. You never let me blow you or ride you. It's always you giving me the most amount of pleasure and that's not fair. Can I please do it for you for once?"

"I-It's fine Eren. I-I... I don't need you too." Armin assured. "I-I can do i-it myself."

"But I want to do it for you!" Eren all but yelled, making the blonde flinch back. Armin didn't answer and just laid back down, facing away from his boyfriend. He wasn't going to answer. Not now, not ever. Eren sighed and stared at the ceiling conflicted. He didn't understand why Armin wouldn't just let him. But he was determined to make his boyfriend go wild. Oh he would do it. And when Armin finally got his release from the brunette, Eren knew Armin would want them to do it more often. Eren smirked to himself, a plan coming to his head. Poor little Armin didn't know what was going to happen to him. 

* * *

Armin woke to something slick and warm running down his chest. Armin didn't know what it was but when he tried to ignore it, it seemed to be moving faster. Armin's eyes peeked opened and what he saw, he didn't expect. There was his boyfriend, naked, straddling his lap and licking all down his chest. Armin watched as Eren took one of his nipples into his mouth, running his tongue over it. Armin couldn't help but release a moan and that's when the brunette looked up, seeing how he finally woke up Armin.

"Good morning~" Eren smirked. Armin swallowed thickly. Armin went to push Eren off so he could go make breakfast but when he went to move his arms, he felt the restrains Eren must've placed when he was asleep. He looked up to see his wrists bound together with one of Eren's ties. Armin looked down at Eren with scared, blue eyes and Eren's smirk turned mischievous. "It's your turn to get pleasure... I'll make you lose all control~"

"H-Hey! Wai-" Armin's protest was cut short when Eren pressed a gentle kiss to the blonde's lips, making the blonde jump. Eren rubbed his ass against the blonde's clothed erection, earning a whimper from the male.

"You know... My last boyfriend I was with said I was made to suck dick. Apparently I was so good he'd brag about me. I'll show you how well I am~" Eren's hand slid down the front of Armin's pants, teasing the poor boy. Armin gasped and his eyes traveled down to where Eren's hand was slowly pulling down his pajama bottoms.

"I-If I tell you why I don't w-want you to make me c-cum will you let me go?" Eren paused and stared into Armin's eyes.

"You can tell me but letting you go isn't an option." Eren smirked once again that day when he finally pulled Armin's bottoms off only to realize he wasn't wearing boxers. Eren's eyes shown amusement when he looked back at the blonde who, in return, had his head turned in embarrassment with cheeks red.

"Y-You seriously don't h-have too."

"But I want too." Armin cried out when Eren engulfed on the blonde's penis, flapping his tongue against the head. Armin's eyes squeezed shut, head pressed against the pillow as he tried to control his gasps and moans. Up and down Eren's tongue went, dragging more chocked moans from his boyfriend. Eren watched with interest from his position as Armin squirmed. Never before in his life did Armin feel this much pleasure. Sure, he pleasured himself rather than letting Eren do it but it was nothing like this. It felt like an inferno was in his stomach that sent thrills straight to his cock. Eren's eyes closed as he got more concentrated on pleasuring his boyfriend. For once. Armin felt Eren suck harder and whimpered with need. Half of him wanted the brunette to stop before he actually exploded while the other half wanted him to keep going. Armin remembered what he did every time he climaxed and that's when he tried to form a sentence but every time he opened his mouth to speak, it'd get caught up in his throat.

"E-Eren... S-Sto... hmm... S-Stop." Armin chocked out. Eren's eyes opened slowly and he gave one last suck before pulling off. Armin's length shined with saliva that was left from Eren who just grinned in return.

"I want your first climax to be in me." Eren murmured in Armin's ear who in response bit his lip to keep himself from groaning. Eren licked two of his fingers thoroughly before pressing them to the pucker of his hole, teasing himself. Armin's eyes widened in realization at what Eren intended on doing.

"E-Eren.." When Armin tried to turn away, Eren's other hand came up and held Armin's chin not gently nor roughly.

"Watch me, Armin." Eren growled out, pushing in one finger into himself slowly. Eren moaned sexily. The sweat on the brunette's forehead glistened in the lighting. Armin swore Eren was some kind of sex god when he looked like that. Armin's eyes roamed up and down Eren's body with need. Armin had always been jealous of the good looks that Eren possessed. He could get anyone with just a smile. On the other hand, Armin was more cute and adorable rather than hot and sexy. But Armin always believed he was ugly as could be even when others told him otherwise. Another finger was added and Eren's moans increased in loudness. Eren leaned over, one hand on Armin's chest and attached his lips to the smaller male. Armin felt every moan, every whimper, every noise that Eren made which Eren smothered into the blonde's lips. Eren licked his way into Armin's mouth, enjoying the way Armin unintentionally bucked up against him.

"E-Eren, w-wha-" Was all Armin could get out when Eren backed up and pulled his fingers out.

"I can't wait anymore Armin. I'm going to ride you so hard that you'll always let me finish you off." Eren lowered himself onto his boyfriend, earning a high pitched moan from the boy. Eren flinched at the intrusion but said nothing.

"T-Take your ti-time. I-I don't wa-want you to h-hurt y-y-yoursel-AH!" Armin screamed when Eren raised himself up only to slam back down at such a speed it had Armin seeing stars. Eren smirked with accomplishment. Eren kept this rhythm up for a while. Slowly lift up and go down fast. Armin was panting and sweating and he was so fuckin hard he could cry. Armin felt tears in his eyes, the pleasure too much for the poor man. Armin tried to muffle his noises by biting on his lip, knowing what was going to come if he released.

"D-Don't... I-I want... to hear you." Eren moaned out, biting and licking up Armin's neck. Armin felt his climax coming and he didn't want Eren to witness what would happen. Truth be told, every time Armin would pleasure himself he would make a noise that sounded like a kitten meow. He hated himself for it even though some people would find it quite adorable. Armin tried to buck Eren off at first which resulted in going deeper into the tight heat. Eren moaned loudly in Armin's ear. Armin tried to get Eren off a second time only to feel Eren's thighs tighten, resulting in more pleasure for the blonde. Armin almost forgot how to breathe. Eren was fucking him stupid, which was a first for Armin. When Armin felt something hot and sticky land on his stomach, that's when he realized Eren got his release.

"E-Eren... I-I.. I.." Armin gasped when Eren went faster, determined now.

"Do it." No matter how much Armin tried to contain himself, he just couldn't. He knew it was game over when Eren tightened his thighs going down.

"MEW!" Armin cried, filling Eren up with his load. Eren raised an eyebrow when he realized the noise Armin made. Armin turned away in embarrassment, too ashamed to look Eren in the eye. Eren lifted himself off the blonde's softening cock and stared at Armin. Armin knew what was to come. He knew Eren would want to break up or not talk to him again. He knew he was over exaggerating but he couldn't help but feel self couscous.

"That was fuckin adorable!" Armin wasn't expecting that. "You climax with the sound of a kitten?! I knew you were already sweet but you just reached over the top adorable!"

"W-Wha-"

"Was that why you never let me pleasure you?" Eren asked, reaching over to untie Armin from his restrains and grab a cloth to wipe down Armin's chest. Armin nodded with cheeks on fire. "Well you should know, I'd never judge you. Even if you snorted or something, I wouldn't judge."

"R-Really?" Eren just smiled and leaned over, kissing the blonde on the cheek for reassurance.

"Of course, you dork. I love you."

"I-I love you too."

"Well I'm ready for a nap and I'm sure you are too. I gotta ride you more often." Eren flopped beside Armin, pulling the blue eyed male into his arms and holding him tightly. Armin nuzzled into Eren's chest, feeling inner bliss. He didn't know why he was so embarrassed to tell Eren the truth but as for right now, he certainly wasn't regretting it.


	12. Say You Love Me

**Rating: M (for blood and implied rape scenes)**

 **Summary: Armin didn't ask for this. He didn't want it. But he couldn't hide from the mentally unstable brunette who lost all sight of humanity in what he thought was "love".**

 **(Happy ending! And this has Yandere!Eren in it!)**

* * *

Armin didn't ask for this. He prayed for this to be some sick nightmare. Armin was hiding with a knife as his heart was beating ninety miles a minute. Armin's childhood friend; Eren, lost all sense of sanity. He was crazy, he was ill. Something Armin wasn't use to seeing. But earlier, when Jean tried to give him a friendly hug, Eren took it completely the wrong way. Armin found Jean's body shortly after, tied up to a tree with scratched in writing in the amber haired male's skin saying 'Armin's mine'. Armin cried and when he turned around, Eren was there. Blood splatted on his clothes and a wicked grin on his face.

"Armiiiin~" Eren had chanted, tilting his head to the side while holding up the bloodied knife that glistened in the moonlight. Armin booked it as fast as he could, trying to outrun Eren, who was physically stronger than him. So Armin hid. Armin hid for his life. No one was around. Everyone was sleeping and Armin stayed awake, perfectly still. When he heard a branch snap, he held his breath. Scared for whatever was there. Whether it was a Titan or Eren. If he was being honest, he'd prefer the Titan.

"Boo." Armin screamed when a voice was directly right beside him and he jumped back so fast that his back hit the ground with a crack. "Oh Armin, my sweet, sweet Armin. Don't try to hide from me, love. I will always find you."

Eren's eyes were different, different than what Armin was use to seeing in the brunette. His eyes were cold, crazy, full of lunacy. Eren ground the knife close to Armin's neck and Armin's eyes squeeze shut, trying to hold in sobs. Tears fell freely from the poor boy's face and he couldn't stop them. Eren took his other hand and started wiping the tears, cooing the boy to stop crying. Promising the blonde he wouldn't hurt him but Armin knew that was a lie. A complete lie. He was either going to be kidnapped and tortured or killed.

"I-I-" Was all Armin got out before an impact hit him in the back of the head with enough force to send him flying into Eren's chest. Armin let out a small whimper and Eren held him tightly, almost to the point of hurting. Armin felt lips press against the crown of his head before his vision started to fade.

"Sleep well, sweet heart." Was the last thing Armin heard before he blacked out in the arms of a devil. When Armin woke from his slumber, he couldn't move. Armin looked up to see himself dangling from the roof with chains around his arms, keeping him from moving them. Each of his feet had chains on them, pulling them apart and once he realized that he was naked it was too late. Armin started to panic when the sound of a door opening and closing could be heard.

"Good morning sunshine~" The sickening familiar voice rang throughout the room. Armin watched as Eren approached with some food. Armin gulped when the brunette got closer, a mischievous smile planted on those blood stained lips.

"W-Where are we?" Armin asked.

"Where no one will find us." Eren answered back with a snap. "You'll be mine. Forever. No one is going to take you away from me now..."

"E-Eren please, this isn't you! Y-You're my best friend a-and you're s-scaring me..."

"No need to be scared, angel. I won't hurt you... And I think we both know I'm more than just a best friend." Eren cackled. Armin tried to hold back tears but it was too hard to do so. Before he knew it, his cheeks were damp with the flow of tears. Eren approached and licked them away with a sick grin. Armin whimpered but said nothing as Eren felt him up.

"S-Stop... P-Please." Armin begged.

"Now, now Armin. No need to cry. No one's going to get you. No one's going to take you away from me." Eren spoke softly but yet possessive. Armin didn't even recognize him. "I love you."

"E-Eren..."

"SAY YOU LOVE ME!" Eren screamed.

"B-But I..." Armin was cut off with a slap that ended in his face jerking to the side. Armin felt the stinging of his cheek and the tears swiped to the side.

"SAY IT!" Eren demanded.

"F-Fine... I-I lo-love you." Armin felt Eren kiss the previous cheek he just slapped, somewhat easing the pain but not entirely. Armin felt sick. He felt sick that Eren thought this was love. This wasn't love. This was obsession. Eren was obsessed with the way Armin made the him feel. Armin knew that. The abuse went on for months on end. Armin barely having the strength to stand and could barely eat. If he was honest, he was trying to starve himself so he could die quicker. Every time he did, Eren would beat him senseless. The abuse didn't stop there, however, for the poor blonde; it escalated into rape where Eren would take Armin's screams of pain for pleasure.

"Good morning!" Eren smiled as he walked into the room with eggs and bacon. Eren noticed the way the blonde flinched away from him with just the sound of his voice. It saddened Eren to no end and even pissed him off a little. "I made you breakfast!"

"I-I'm not h-hungry..." Armin whispered.

"Of course you are! Look how skinny you are. You need to eat." Eren growled.

"B-But-"

"EAT!" Eren slammed his fist into Armin's stomach making Armin cough and fall to the ground.

"Y-You monster..." Armin finally said. Eren paused with a fist raised above his head.

"W-What?!"

"YOU'RE A MONSTER!" Armin screamed with tears building up in his eyes. If he was going to die, he was going to say what he thought for all those months so Eren would know how he felt. "Y-You think this is love when it's not! Love is suppose to make you happy and feel like you're worth something. Love makes your heart warm and fuzzy and.. and it certainly isn't this!"

"But you make me feel like that."

"Do you think it makes me feel like that?! I use to love you a lot! I loved the way you smiled and were actually caring! You hit me, making me scared when you come back from getting food! You rape me and don't even try to pleasure me! Y-You're cruel and abusive! Selfish even! I-I try to kill myself every time you're gone which never happens! I-I... I HATE YOU!" Eren looked down in thought. He was ashamed. He was hurt. He was angry. His fists clenched and he looked back at Armin who was holding his stomach while crying non stop. His heart ached at the sight and that's when he finally realized what he did wrong. Regret and remorse filled his heart and he screamed out in agony as he fell to the floor before the blonde. "Y-You're going to kill me now... Aren't you? I back talked to you and you're going to kill me because that's what people like y-you do!"

"N-No! St-Stop! Please!" Eren cried. He took Armin's arms away from his stomach, trying to ignore the flinch the blonde made, and lifted up his shirt. He almost vomited at the bruises and cuts all over. Eren leaned down and kissed every one of them. He pressed gently kisses and cried as he did so. He noticed how skinny Armin was. How damaged Armin was. How possessive he became. "I-I'm sorry!"

"N-NO! No you're not!"

"P-Please teach me h-how to love! I-I want you t-to feel fuzzy and warm! I-I want you to love me! I-I can't undo w-what's been done b-but I want you to l-love me! I-I want to earn your af-affection! PLEASE!" Eren cried, falling onto Armin's chest and crying into it. He hated himself. He hated himself a lot. He raped his best friend. He killed Jean and many others Armin didn't know about. He was a murderer. He was insane. He was psychotic. Eren cried harder when Armin's arms wrapped around him in a gently manner, soothing him more which he didn't deserve.

"You see this? This is love. I care about you even though what you put me through and if you really want to learn how to love... I'll teach you." Armin spoke softly, comforting. Eren just cried. He never cried this much before. He passed out in Armin's arms crying. The cooing from the blonde never stopped until he fell asleep. Armin looked down at Eren with hesitation. He couldn't forgive what Eren had done but if he changed back to what he use to, there was a possibility that Armin could think of giving Eren a chance. But that wouldn't be until Armin was certain Eren changed. Even so, Armin cared about Eren and he would keep caring. Armin kissed Eren's forehead before standing up and setting the brunette down on the bed.

"I hope you can learn to love Eren. I will teach you to change or die trying." Armin whispered and at that moment, Eren smiled in his sleep with tears still going down his cheeks.


	13. Interrupted

**Rating: M (For making out)**  
 **Prompt: I knowww this is cliche as heck but how about the boys having a nice makeout sesh and they get walked in on by like jean or levi or mikasa or someone idk ty**

 **(Wrote for the ereminficsonly blog on Tumblr! :D)**

* * *

Eren was having a pretty bad day so far. First he got pushed into a pile of mud by Connie, then he got in trouble with Levi for being so filthy. Long story short, he was sentenced to cleaning the stables. Eren sighed as he scrubbed, hands coming close to bleeding. Out of all things he had to do, it was this.

"Eren!"

Eren whipped his head around at the familiar voice. The sweet blonde ran over to him with buckets of water and a big smile on his face. Eren's eyes softened as he awaited for his best friend to arrive. Armin could brighten his day even if he was having the worst. And today definitely counted as one of those.

"Hey Armin! What're you doing here?" Eren asked, noticing that Armin was without his jacket and wore a cleaning mask.

"I asked the Captain if I could help you. I even volunteered!"

Armin sure was something else. Eren chuckled, lightly nudging Armin's shoulder. Armin giggled, that carefree, beautiful giggle before turning to the wall to accompany Eren in his struggle to get it clean. Everyone knew that Levi was a complete clean freak and anything that wasn't sparkling could make the Corporal bust a nut.

"Armin… You're so cute. You know that?"

That made Armin pause, eyes blown wide. Eren didn't just say that, right? He must be hearing things. Armin gulped, turning his head towards Eren only to find the brunette smirking at him. Armin shivered when Eren ran a hand down Armin's back, light and teasing.

"E-Eren…" Armin moaned, trying to stifle other noises that may come out. Eren chuckled darkly, leaning over to take Armin's earlobe between his lips. Eren was teasing, tugging lighting and sucking harshly. Armin felt another moan bubble from within him. Eren could always turn Armin into a flustered mess with just a few small touches. Armin always felt embarrassed for being so sensitive. Though he wasn't complaining. It started off slow, Eren pressing his lips against the blonde's, earning a muffled groan from Armin.

"Mmm… Armin.."

Eren kissed Armin deeper with more meaning behind it. His tongue slipped into Armin's mouth, starting a battle for dominance. Though Eren didn't see it as battling for dominance, he saw it more as dancing. Their tongues played with each other in Armin's mouth. It had the blue eyed male weak in the knees. With Armin distracted, Eren started to push the boy backwards until he was pressed against the wall with a firm hand against his chest. Armin whimpered and gasped, pleasure pooling low in his belly.

"E-Eren…. Please." Armin begged. Eren smirked, sliding his hand down the blonde's chest, just brushing his hand against the bulge in the front of Armin's pants.

"You're hard for me already, Armin? I've only been kissing you…." Eren chuckled, peppering kisses against Armin's neck before crashing his lips against Armin's once more. Armin would have fallen to the ground if it wasn't for Eren holding him up. God, did he want Eren so badly. The feelings were mutual. Unknown by them, however, their make out was about to be cut short.

The door burst open, not even giving Armin or Eren a chance to break apart. Corporal Levi and Mikasa were standing there, looking quite shocked at the scene. Armin's eyes caught Levi's and he nearly pissed himself, pushing Eren away with the strength of a hundred men, and tried to sink into the wall.

"Jaeger… Arlert…" Levi growled in a low tone, glaring at the brunette and blonde.

"S-Sir… We were just-" Armin tried before Levi raised a hand with little interest.

"Save it, Arlert. I would love to sit here and watch you struggle for an explanation of why Jaeger's tongue was so far down your throat that he was playing tonsil hockey. But we both know you two were going to try and get your rocks off, unaware of me and Ackerman coming through the door. Just be lucky you never hit second base before Ackerman and I got here." Levi spoke, surprisingly, calm. Mikasa, on the other hand, looked ready to murder Armin for touching her adopted brother. Mikasa glared a thousand daugers at Armin who shrank behind Eren in fear. When Mikasa tried to approach the duet, Levi grabbed her by the arm and started dragging her out. Mikasa began to protest, wanting to keep her brother pure. However, Levi could care less if Eren fucked ass or got his ass fucked. When Mikasa and Levi were outside, Mikasa was prepared to protest once again but Levi shut her up with a quick kiss the lips that stunned the black haired girl to no extent.

Eren and Armin weren't the only ones making out that afternoon that soon lead to so much more.


	14. Wilted Roses

**Rating:** Explicit

 **Prompt:** request for kris10: armin works at a small little flower shop and have a thing for bad boys but unbeknownst to him a dark haired boy has had a eye on him for a while eren the all around player bad boy meets armin one day while walking by and randomly stop in is it love at first sight? will the spark grow in eren? and will armin be able to hide his burning desire. submitted for the eremin valentine. :)

Featuring Punk!Eren :D

* * *

Armin hummed as he moved flowers around and organized them by colour. That was just how he was. Armin sighed as he looked outside the window of the old flower shop, seeing boyfriends and girlfriends buying gifts for their partner. What was Armin doing for Valentines?

Spending time with his right hand.

Armin hadn't been in a relationship ever since his last boyfriend broke up with him even though the asshole was the one who cheated. Armin did have a thing for jerks though. The better term for it would be bad boys. Armin didn't understand why but he was attracted to the boys who snuck out once the entire family was sound asleep. Or the ones that skipped class just to smoke with his friends. Those were the boys that had Armin's heart soaring. But no one would expect it from sweet, little Armin.

"Ahem."

Armin jumped at the gruff voice that sounded through the small store. Armin straightened himself and stood before the stranger, ready to ask what they wanted but froze. What stood before him was the definition of hot. Armin's eyes bugged out of his head at the brunette male who looked around uninterested. His hair was a nice chocolate brown and framed his face well. Though he wore a beanie so most of his hair was covered besides the little ends. He wore baggy jeans that almost looked ready to slip off. His runners looked old, as if he wore them lots. His shirt was black, covered in a nice grayish hoodie that was rolled up to his elbows. Armin barely noticed the key necklace that sat nicely on the mysterious guy's chest.

"Are you going to stare at me all day or actually do you job and help me find some flowers, blondie?"

"U-Uh, right! O-Of course! Anything you're looking for in particular, sir?" Armin asked, walking back behind the counter to grab the book with all the flowers the shop had to offer.

"First, call me Eren. Makes me feel old when you call me sir and shit. Second, that's why I'm here. I don't know what I'm looking for."

Eren dug a pack of cigarettes out of his pocket, bringing his lighter with him. Armin eyed Eren strangely, not sure if the brunette saw the 'no smoking inside' sign at the front of the store. Too bad Armin's bosses were out for the weekend, leaving Armin in charge.

"Uh there's no smoking inside the store…" Armin mumbled. Eren looked at Armin with a smirk and eyes half lidded, almost challenging.

"You going to do something about it? Throw me down or something? I like it rough, you know~"

Armin's heart was pounding in his chest when the brunette leaned forward, getting beyond the blonde's personal bubble. Armin coughed before backing up and trying his hardest to glare. Though he couldn't deny, Eren was extremely sexy while looking like that with a cigarette between his heart shaped lips.

"W-Well I'd have to kick you out of the store."

"Come on, man. It's Valentine's Day! The day where couples eat chocolate and chicks look sexy or the other way around."

"Yeah well I'm single so I don't care about that. Today is just a regular Sunday for me." Armin grumbled, opening the book with the many flowers the store had in stock. Eren seemed almost not interested while his eyes scanned the book, all the while glancing up at Armin from time to time.

"What do you like?"

"What I like doesn't matter. Maybe I could help you out, though. Who are you buying flowers for anyways?"

A smirk creeped up on Eren's lips as he looked Armin up and down with a predatory glint in his eyes.

"Well he's about this tall," Eren placed a hand on Armin's head, almost too roughly since the blonde staggered a bit. "With blonde hair and blue eyes. He also works at a flower store…"

Armin gulped, not sure if Eren was hinting at him or someone else. Obviously it was him, though.

"W-What meaning do you want? Each colour has it's own meaning. I'm thinking roses would be your best bet but what colour?"

"I've been watching him for a while now. He's extremely cute and I'm actually in love with him. You're the professional so tell me what colour that'd be."

Armin was sure his face was as red as the roses that were meant for love. Gosh, why did this have to happen today? He was sure he was going to be spending Valentine's Day with his right hand. Armin didn't say anything, just left to go to the back to retrieve the roses. Eren stared at Armin's round rump as the blonde walked away, smirking to himself. He'd be balls deep up in that ass tonight or die trying.

"So we only have eight red roses left, would that be-"

"That's fine." Eren interrupted, puffing out a ball of smoke. Eren noticed how Armin was flustered and nearly shaking. A vivid picture came to Eren's mind. Armin, trembling, beneath him while sweating and moaning his name. Armin begging to be fucked but Eren wanting to take his time and tease the poor flower shop worker.

"... everything for you?"

"Huh?" Eren almost moaned but bit his lip to stop himself.

"I said, is that everything for you?" Armin asked, not even realizing what Eren pictured just then nor the tent in his boxers.

"I'd also like your number and you in the back, right now."

"What do yo-"

Armin never got to finish his sentence when Eren leaned against the counter and pressed a hard kiss to the blonde's open mouth. The kiss was slow and rough, causing all thoughts to flee Armin's head in that very moment. Reality caught up with Armin when he realized what Eren meant by _wanting him in the back_.

Eren didn't waste any time by pushing Armin in the back room, following soon after with hungry lips against the blonde's. Armin moaned, hands finding themselves in brown locks. Armin didn't know how or when he got pinned to the wall but he wasn't complaining. A thigh pressed between his legs, rubbing roughly against the bulge in his pants.

"Ah!"

"Sensitive?" Eren asked, smirking with a smug glint in his eyes.

"I-It's been a while." Armin admitted, trying to keep his moans in. Eren said nothing but dropped heavily to his knees. Armin looked questioning for a second before he caught on to what Eren was doing. Eren already had his fly down and pants halfway down his thighs when Armin blushed and tried to shy away. Eren looked up, hands holding Armin at bay.

"What do you want, Armin?"

"I-I wan-"

Armin stopped when a groan bubbled out from his throat when Eren decided now would be a good time to lightly nibble at Armin's erection behind his boxers. Eren kept eye contact with Armin the entire time, half smiling at the way Armin was already becoming wrecked without being completely touched. Eren would make sure he'd have this cutie screaming his name to the heavens above. Finally, Eren pulled down Armin's boxers, grinning at the squeak the brunette heard from the blue eyed male. Armin covered his face in his hands, peeking through the cracks of his fingers. Eren was just staring at him, not even saying or doing anything. Armin blushed harder than he thought he ever would when Eren wrapped one hand around him.

"W-What're you doing?" Armin asked.

"Oh I'm just looking at ya. I honestly thought your cock would be like two fries stuck together." Eren teased.

"WHY YOU- AH!"

Armin's retort was silenced when Eren leaned forward, placing light licks along the head of Armin's member. Guess Eren was the master of shutting Armin up. Armin threw his head back, feeling his legs go weak. Once Eren was satisfied with his teasing, he engulfed Armin's head and sucked harshly.

"F-FUCK!" Armin cried.

"I didn't know you had such colourful language~"

And there Eren went again, taunting the embarrassed male. Before Armin could even form words, Eren was bobbing his head, not caring what Armin had to say at the moment. To Eren, Armin tasted sweet. He just wanted more, more, more. Eren moaned to himself, picking up the pace which caused Armin to scream. Eren was sure the other stores nearby could hear Armin's wails of pleasure. At least everyone knew who was taking him. Eren pulled back for a near second, slicking his fingers until they were soaked. Armin whimpered at the loss of pleasure, not having expected that.

"How do you feel?" Eren asked as he slowly pushed in two of his fingers into Armin's tight heat. Armin jumped, not expecting the feeling so soon.

"G-Good…"

"Do you enjoy when your cock is down my throat? Hmm, Armin?"

"S-Shut up!"

Armin moaned loudly when Eren's fingers found a deep spot within him, rubbing just enough to make his mind hazy and his vision fill with stars. Eren smirked, lightly gazing the spot before grounding right into it. Armin's head threw back as a loud, long groan left his lips. This was perfect. Eren couldn't deny, nor would he, that Armin was extremely sexy. Especially sweat glistened and wrecked out, as he was. As soon as it started, it stopped when Eren pulled his fingers back and stood to tower over the small blonde, who attempted to catch his breath at the sudden change.

"Are you ready, baby doll?"

Armin trembled at the nickname, biting his lip to suppress a whimper. Eren was already pulling down his pants and boxers, smirking at the way Armin's eyes trailed down below his waistline. Eren pressed the tip against Armin's entrance, sliding it in slowly and relishing in the gasp he received from the smaller male. At first, Eren didn't move. Armin was trying to act strong but it was obvious he was trying not to cry. Eren smiled softly, pressing gentle kisses along Armin's flushed cheeks. Armin had his eyes squeezed shut when Eren started rolling his hips.

"E-Eren-"

"Shhhhhhhhh." Eren soothed, bringing a hand down to wrap around Armin's leaking cock. A few strokes was all it took for Armin to be whimpering in pleasure rather than pain. Eren started off slow, almost too lazy for Armin's liking, but it gave the blonde enough time to adjust.

"H-Hurry up.." Armin demanded, rocking his hips to prove a point. Eren just smirked, grabbing Armin's hips before thrusting into Armin's tight, small hole. Armin grabbed at Eren's shoulders to steady himself, considering the amount of force Eren was putting in each thrust was almost sending him through the wall. Eren slammed his lips onto Armin's swallowing each little noise Armin was making. Eren's hands gripped Armin's bottom cheeks, gripping them tightly just as he pounded into Armin.

"A-Armin.." Eren grunted against the soft, plush lips of Armin.

"E-Eren.. I-I.. go-nna…"

"M-Me too.."

"Y-You feel so good.." Armin moaned, bucking his hips harder than before. Eren smirked, shoving himself just as hard back, maybe even harder.

"So d-do you.. S-So tight… Fuck.. I still have your taste on my tongue."

Armin's back arched as his head became light headed. Eren's hand reached down between their bodies to pump the blonde through his orgasm. Armin spasmed and cried, tightening around Eren's hot cock as he came all over the brunette's and his own chest. That's all it took for Eren to join him, emptying himself into Armin who hissed at the feeling. Eren slid out of Armin, eyes stuck on the way his cum leaked down Armin's thighs. Armin slid down the wall, exhausted to say the least. Eren joined him, kneeling in front of Armin with a rag to clean him off. Eren wiped down Armin first, before cleaning himself also. Armin's eyes barely could stay open as Eren pulled him close so they could rest in the back of the store. Armin didn't know how he would explain the mess to his bosses. But Armin didn't care about that right now. At least he wasn't alone this Valentines. Armin would be sure to keep in touch with Eren and possibly have much more than just a one time fling.

And it certainly beat spending Valentine's Day with his right hand.


	15. Accidents Happen

**Rating: Explicit**  
 **Summary: Armin has a mishap during training, in which gets him tangled in his 3DMG. Eren takes full advantage of the situation.**

 **[I need money for the sin tin...]**

* * *

Armin wasn't having a good day. Not a good day at all. First he got in trouble with the Commander, and so he ended up having to clean all the training equipment. Then he happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time, and received a nasty punch from Jean, who had directed it towards Eren. Jean nearly died from the wrath of Mikasa, who nearly beat him senseless for hurting the blonde. Those were the highlights of his day, unfortunately. During training, Armin had a mishap and spiralled into the bushes. Long story short, he got tangled in his 3DMG. Armin had been starving for hours since training was over and no one even seemed to notice he was gone.

He was definitely mistaken.

"Armin? ARMIN?!"

Armin perked up at the call of his name, struggling to get his head up because of the awkward angle he had been tied up in. That voice was certainly familiar and Armin didn't even need to second-guess who it was. "EREN! EREN! I'M OVER HERE!" Armin yelled. Armin heard thumping before his best friend popped up from the bushes with small leaves in his hair.

"Armin! Thank God you're okay. You had me worried sick!"

Eren sounded worried and slightly angered when approaching the blonde to see what kind of mess he got himself into. Armin hissed when the ropes dug deeper into his skin, leaving burning indents. Armin blushed bright red. Not just from the embarrassment of getting tangled in his 3DMG, but as well as his erection. Armin prayed to God, Eren didn't notice, but it wasn't exactly his fault. One of the ropes had been digging into somewhere they shouldn't have been.

"E-Eren… Help me get out of here!" Armin begged. Eren looked for a way to just untangle the wires but couldn't find one. He left his gear back at the camp, considering training was done and over with. Eren didn't even have anything sharp on him, besides his key. He doubted it'd be able to cut wires designed for grappling into hard surfaces, however.

"I don't think I can get you ou-" Eren stopped. His eyes dropped down between Armin's legs, the bulge prominent. Eren flushed at the sight.

For as long as he could remember, he's always had a crush on his best friend. Armin recalled blushing when Eren would always take off his shirt around him. Or how Eren would always demand to cuddle with him during sleepovers, which were quite rare. He felt different when he got close to Eren, closer than he had ever been to anyone before. Armin repressed his feelings and kept his crush on the brunette discreet in fear of ruining their friendship.

As of now, however, that wasn't the case. It was obvious Eren returned those feelings. Even the hotheaded idiot that some declared so innocent seemed to have a much dirtier mind than what most people would think.

Eren looked back at Armin, who seemed to have notice what Eren caught sight of. Armin blushed beet-red when Eren dropped to his knees in front of Armin, face inches away from his clothed member.

"E-Eren?!"

"Do you know how many times I've wanted to taste you, Armin?" He purred as he nuzzled the front of Armin's pants. Armin squeaked, squirming in his restraints. Eren realized how much he loved teasing. Teasing the blue eyed male was fun and incredibly sexy, irresistible even. Eren glanced up at the blonde, a smirk on his lips as his tongue snuck out from his mouth to lick Armin through thin clothing. Eren couldn't get enough of this. Enough of Armin. He needed more. He needed Armin in his mouth and hands on his ass. Armin gasped, back unable to arch due to the wires constricting him.

"E-Eren… You better stop.."

"Or what? Don't even deny you don't want this, Armin. I've heard rumours. Rumours that you actually like me. So this must be a dream come true for you."

It was. It truly was. But Armin didn't want anyone seeing them. They'd never live it down if someone walked by and happened to get an eye-full. It was truly an arousing sight. Eren wouldn't lie if someone was to ask if he found Armin sexy with sweat glistening from his forehead. Nor would the brunette deny he'd love to just ram into Armin with no remorse. Eren couldn't help but get lost in thought of Armin all hot and bothered from just a few touches.

"Do you want this?" Eren asked, just making sure Armin did actually want this. Armin hardly heard Eren, mind hazy and senses lost in pleasure. The blonde looked down, looking at the pleading eyes of his best friend. Did he want this? Of course he did. Was he shy about it? Yeah he was. Though Armin wouldn't deny just how excited he was.

"Y-Yes."

That was all that was needed for the brunette to take action. Eren started to unzip Armin's pants, slowly pulling them down and off. Next came the boxers. Armin had never felt this much embarrassment before in his life. Eren pressed a quick kiss to the tip of Armin's leaking cock, enjoying the way Armin gasped.

"E-E-E-Eren!" Armin stuttered as he struggled once again, wanting nothing more than to be freed so that he could whoop Eren's ass. Eren wasn't having any of that, however, and gripped Armin' thighs apart, efficiently keeping him at bay. Eren wasted no time in taking Armin—all of him—into his mouth until the tip hit the back of his throat.

"GAH!"

"Hmmm…." Eren moaned, sending vibrations through him. Armin wanted to buck up into the moist heat, but found himself unable to. Eren just grinned, liking the thought of Armin at his complete mercy. Eren swirled his tongue, savoring the way Armin cried his name. The best part of this was how no one was around for miles. In other words, Armin could scream to the heavens without anyone but him to hear.

"Y-You fu-fucker...!" Armin cursed, glaring down at Eren who in return just sucked harder. Armin could barely handle the sensation when Eren started to bob his head, making sure to deep throat the shit out of him. The blonde yelped when two slick fingers entered him, pressing in deep with just a tad of sadistic cruelty. Eren dug the tips of his fingers against a spot in Armin that had his toes curling. Eren smirked to himself, humming around the cock in his mouth. Eren suddenly pulled back and retracted his fingers, smirking at the disappointed moan coming from Armin.

"E-Eren? W-Why'd you stop?" Armin whined. Eren said nothing as he rose to his feet and leaned over the him, breath puffing out against Armin's flushed cheek. Eren took his clothes off at an alarming speed, almost too quick for Armin to notice.

"I want to fuck you. Now," Eren whispered, reaching behind Armin to grab his round cheeks before spreading them apart. The tip of his cock pressed against the pucker of Armin's hole, earning a groan from them both. He didn't waste any time pushing himself in, and shushing Armin as he whimpered in pain. Eren stayed perfectly still inside Armin, and focused on peppering his cheeks with kisses and stroking his member.

"E-Ere-AH!" Armin cried out as pleasure coursed through his lower regions, a hint of pain coming from his rear when Eren pulled back agonizingly slow and then pushed in gently. Eren was torn between letting Armin get used to his size and fucking him senseless. Armin struggled against the restraints again, wanting nothing more than to free himself so he could hold onto Eren and to also strangle him for doing this.

Armin nodded. There was no holding back now. Eren pounded into him as fast and as hard as he could, kissing and licking away the moans emitting from the blonde. Eren kept up his unforgiving pace until he felt something hot stir low in his belly. From the looks of it, Armin was close, too.

"E-Eren.. I-I…" Armin tried to speak as Eren licked up his neck, head thrown back.

"Cum for me…. Cum for me, baby.." Eren climaxed as he tightened around him, almost to the point of pain, and Armin came all over their stomachs. Eren groaned as Armin milked him dry.

For a moment, all was quiet as the two tried to regain their breaths. Armin cringed at the feeling of Eren's cum dripping out of him as he pulled back. Eren cringed at the feeling of cum and the night air chilling the skin on his thighs.

"T-That was…."

Eren pressed a soft kiss to his forehead for their down time and Armin stopped.

"It was amazing." Eren stated.

"But uhm… E-Eren?"

"Hmm?"

"How are we going to untangle me?"

"We might have to wait until everyone's up tomorrow." Armin didn't miss the mischievous look on Eren's face when stood back up.

"N-No… Don't even thin-"

"Round two, here we come~"

With that, they spent the night away, making love in the bushes.


End file.
